


The Nightmare Comes True.

by kam_thewriter



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Romance, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Major Spoilers, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam_thewriter/pseuds/kam_thewriter
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR THE LAST OF US PART II!!!)“Yeah. I still hear his screams.”The thought continue to echo through Ellie’s mind. Same with the constant chaos mixed with Jesse’s death, Tommy’s screams, and her yelling for Joel to get back up. She sacrificed her only bits of teenage innocence, love, her family, and for what? For revenge that wasn’t done? For forgiveness?As she continues to suffer from grief, pain, vengeance, and PTSD, Ellie leaves the farm and Jackson to search for her true self after all she has done.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Nightmare Comes True.

##  **_Chapter I_ **

**_Alone_ **

* * *

The sun was still golden as the glowing wheat danced with the bustling wind that brushed against Ellie's jeans. Her breath was heavy as she stared at the farmhouse in front of her. Her bag's weight left a lingering pain in her back as she stood, frozen and in place. Her fist clenched while trying to hold onto the last bit of sanity she still had throughout all this as she finally took another step. Soon, a collection of steps occurred as she raced to the doors, and when she arrived, she was quick to open the doors to an empty and dead home.

Looking around, she felt herself on the verge of tears. She wanted to see Dina again, the sound of JJ's inaudible speeches while the old-timed record played The Crooked Style, to enjoy finally having a family still. But now, all of that is gone. Ellie forced herself to continue walking through the abandoned home as her mind consumed her. First, she lost her mother. Second, Riley. Then, Tessa. Joel. Jesse. And now she lost the only things she could love. All, for what? For Joel? For Tommy? For herself?

The sound of Nora choking on her blood raced in her brain and ears; it was similar to Joel's. The sound of WLF members and the Seraphites begging for their lives and mercy joined in as well. All of it was driving her insane when she crawled up the stairs. Finally, the tears dropped down, seeing that JJ's crib wasn't there and Dina's stuff. All the doors opened with them cleaned of stuff... Besides one.

She opened the door slowly, and her head peaking as the sight of it bewildered her. All of her stuff: sketches, paintings, posters, records... even the guitar abandoned, a place to be locked and sealed forever.

'Why?'

The word repeated in her head as she stared at it all, especially the guitar case. Her lips trembled as she crouched down to unlock it and touch the instrument once again. "Long time, no see." She mumbled as she blew the dust off of it. Wasn't the case supposed to keep it clean? She only sighed as she sat on the wooden stool behind her, and began to let her lasting fingers play a tune that reminded her so much of Joel. The music of total loss, suffering, and grief was the only noise that filled her ears at the very moment beside the birds singing along from outside. All of it was just adding onto more pain to her heart and her newly lost fingers. Her eyes were wet by the time she finished playing. 

Looking out the window, Ellie's face only showed sorrow as she saw the tractor. She remembered when JJ was in her arms as they stared off the sunset. Sadness turned to guilt, and the blame slowly drifted into anger, but it did not show. 'What should I do?' Ellie thought to herself. The guitar let her arm rest as her eyes looked off at the sunset. _What should she do?_ Knowing that Dina had either left to go back to Jackson with JJ, she could go there. Yet to bear with disappointing Tommy, she couldn't, not just yet. What else did she have to do? To find Abby again? And for what? Only find her dead due to another group? Or for her to die after the multiple chances she had given her? No. 

Only a sigh came out of Ellie as she stood up to prop the guitar against the window. Before she walked out of the room, she stared at the guitar, closing her eyes to picture Joel playing it on that same night. A tear rolled down her freckled cheek as she forced herself to stop. Remembering Joel, she knew that he didn’t want any of this for her. He wanted her to be happy. He would’ve wanted her to stay with Dina and J.J… Right? 

“I'm so sorry, Joel.” She mumbled, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. She was alone, and she was walking out of there alone as well. Slowly disappearing in the wheat and out from the property.

* * *


End file.
